Fear
by bloodyhunter
Summary: well this is a challenge fic and its a story about a fear ridden ganster...read to find out more..Starring Kazeshini!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

Theme of this short story is psychological drama. The main character is a fear ridden gangster.

I glance around fearing the same fate as my friends. I still see it at night when I close my eyes I see them smile ling at me with that blood curdling smile as they skin my friends. As they turn to me my eyes snap open. The others and the Boss think I'm just paranoid but I know what I saw and frankly it scares me. An I have seen and done a lot of things I'm not proud of but for me to get scared it takes a lot. I-I am scare of what they might do but they can't get me If I'm in area's with a lot of people…But I would be able to tell if I seen them.. I'm almost to the 'company' now. I ask my boss for time off to go to the military for training so I'll be physically fit when I come back then I'm going to the underground to learn how to grapple different fighting styles. He's says yes because I have 5 years of vacation saved up and he wants me to use them cause I've been here 10-15 years, well since the beginning anyway .plus I told him to call me if there's any trouble. I decided to skip out on the military it would take to long now that I think about it and I don't have that kind of time. I decided I'm going to train all over the world mastering different styles. I have to keep looking over my shoulder more than usual and the Boss noticed it and tells me not to come back until I stop. But its impossible not after I've seen _them_ an know what they can do and frankly I'm not match…I think I can get help…..I just hope I can survive that long…


	2. Author's note

Author's note:

Ok people this is not an update but I decided you guyz needed to know what was going on before I do anything. Ok so over the last 4-5 weeks I've had computer problems that have not allowed me to work on my stories and have been causing me a lot of stress. so basically every time i thought it was fixed there was a new problem and my mom lost my back up cd that my uncle gave her from when he was working on my computer, and my cd had ALL my word files! *cries*. so basically the update i had planned for this story will be awhile but i don't want you to give up on me. i will be updating as soon as i can.. so i'll see you then! and remember i love you guyz!


	3. Chapter 3

You see a completely white space. There are no lines here that separate Dreams and Reality. You see a tan 5'9 woman shimmer into existent. Notice that she's wearing black loose

shorts and vibrant abstract short sleeved shirt that black and white with hints of color, one black wing and one white wing flare out behind her. She begins speaking in a slightly musical

yet husky voice. "My Name is Blood and I shall tell you a story if you'd spare me the time." You shake your head about to leave. Blood beings speaking as if you'd decided to stay. "the

story I shall tell has many things you might not believe but all I say is true for I could not lie to you even if I tried" you turn around and look at the woman and its then that you notice that

this space is no longer a blank canvas. Now it's a little meadow at the heart of a nameless forest. As you study the forest and meadow you see trees of all kinds surround you. You see that

meadow is filled with sweet smell soft grass and wild flowers as far as the eye could see. That when you see a chair that's made of the roots of a white birch tree and that of a maple tree.

They swirl together to create a breath taking view of light and dark. An a pond the throne, for that's what it must be, grows black white and grey grass and moss. Seated there looking

innocently at you is Blood. You walk over an she flicks her wrist an another root chair as you were calling it appeared, it was in greens and browns. You sit as she begins to speak again "I'll

ask again do you wish to hear my story or go back to that bleak boring land?" You look at her and wait for her to continue.. "so you decided to stay, fine just don't interrupt me…as I was

saying the begining of this story takes place 1 thousand ago….and it all began on the Mountain of …..


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guyz I was planning on updating this week but I won't considering my brother gave away my dog princess in a fit of anger…I'm sorry but she was my best friend that I could see everyday and she was someone I could talk to about stuff that no one would understand. I'm sorry that I had to ruin this for you but I have to stop writing or I'm afraid my depressing mood would ruin the story and I can't do that to you guyz… all that I ask is that you forgive me for not updating and I'll update as soon as I can. Well I better stop writing before I drown my laptop in tears. Please for give this author for not being strong and pushing through. I'm sorry I did this for animal….TT-TT well I'm going to go cry myself to sleep now even though its only 11:30 am…I just ask that you be patient with me…..TT-TT TT~TT TT~TT TT~TT


End file.
